Dimensiones
by Nathaniels bXh
Summary: Equestria estaba siendo atacado por demonios, por lo que Celestia debio viajar a otro mundo para pedir ayuda. En aquel mundo se encontro con los fundadores de Hogwarts, quienes decidieron ayudarla. Mas de mil años despues los demonios vuelven poniendo en riesgo ambos mundos.
1. Prologo: El Primer Encuentro

_**PROLOGO: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**_

Equestria recién se había formado tras el acuerdo de los líderes de las tres grandes razas de ponis: Pegasos, Terrestres y Unicornios para compartir el territorio fértil que casi destruyen gracias a sus diferencias. Los primeros años fueron muy duros porque no se ponían de acuerdo de quien gobernaría el nuevo reino y algunos aun recelaban del acuerdo, hasta que el Gran Creador intervino creando a dos criaturas ponis con alas como los Pegasos y un cuerno como los unicornios, las llamo alicornio y les encomendó guiar este naciente reino a la prosperidad. Una se llamaba Celestia y la otra Luna, la primera se le dio la capacidad de levantar el sol para crear el día y la segunda levantar la Luna y las estrellas para así crear la noche, dejando los unicornios de hacer esa labor.

El reino creció gracias a las dos gobernantes quienes eran sabias y justas con sus súbditos, las desconfianzas desaparecieron con el paso de los años, permitiéndose que las razas de ponis vivan juntos hasta incluso casarse y tener potrillos.

Pero en todo reino siempre existe el peligro. En este caso el peligro vino de afuera: una demonio muy poderosa, llamada Satrina invadió el reino de Equestria y empezó a destruirlo con tal de vengarse del Gran Creador por haberla desterrado del Paraíso. Las princesas Celestia y Luna lucharon ferozmente contra Satrina, mientras que los guerreros de las tres tribus luchaban contra los demonios que acompañaban a Satrina. Los Pegasos eran una raza guerrera, así que no tenían mayores problemas, al igual que los unicornios que atacaban y defendían con magia. Quienes tenían mayores problemas eran los terrestres, que no tenían experiencia guerrera y tampoco tenían magia para poder atacar, pero eran buenos constructores así que construían poderosas catapultas que arrojaban rocas contra los demonios, además de usar arco y flecha para ataques a distancia.

Fueron muchos días de una dura batalla y los ponis estaban siendo diezmados y los demonios parecían aparecer por grandes masas. Hasta que un fatídico día Satrina derroto a Celestia y a Luna, dejándolas muy malheridas, los ponis al ver a sus gobernantes heridas entraron en pánico y huyeron fuera de Equestria, llevándose a las princesas.

Las razas empezaron a recriminarse mutuamente la derrota contra los demonios hasta que los supervivientes se separaron: cada raza por su lado.

Solo algunos ponis permanecieron junto a las princesas hasta que se recuperaron.

-Luna, tu sabes como lo hacen los demonios para invadirnos verdad –le pregunto Celestia un día a su hermana luego de recuperarse completamente.

-Son criaturas interdimensionales, pueden atravesar cualquier fisura interdimensional para pasar de un mundo a otro –respondió Luna.

-Exacto –dijo Celestia –¿Clover la Sabia? –miro a una unicornio de edad avanzada que estaba leyendo unos libros.

-Sí, majestad –respondió la unicornio.

-¿Qué sabia Star Swirl el Barbado sobre las fisuras dimensionales? –pregunto – y si se podía atravesarla o crear una.

-Fue Star Swirl el que descubrió las fisuras dimensionales y fue capaz de entenderlas de tal forma que logro crear una en forma de portal –el cuerno de Clover brillo y desde un montón de libros floto uno hacia ella, lo empezó a hojear hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y empezó a leer–"Los portales dimensionales son interesantes pero a la vez peligrosos, nunca se sabe que hay al otro lado, pueden haber criaturas enormes, pequeñas e incluso los opuestos a nosotros…" –siguió leyendo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba –"para hacer este portal el taumaturgo debe tener un gran poder mágico, porque consume mucho poder y si se le agota completamente al taumaturgo que realice el hechizo podría morir…" –Clover leyó un poco más y… -¡Aja! Aquí esta –le acerco el libro a Celestia –aquí está el procedimiento del hechizo portal.

-Gracias –le dijo Celestia, tomando el libro. Lo leyó y luego se dirigió a su hermana: –Luna, necesito que te alejes, no sé qué pasara, Clover tú también –ambas se alejaron, mientras Celestia hacia brillar su cuerno concentrando todo su poder mágico hasta que el aire frente a ella empezó a resquebrajarse hasta que apareció un agujero en el aire donde se veía al otro lado algo similar a un castillo en construcción y se veía de manera muy difusa algunas criaturas.

-Celestia –le dijo Luna mirando asombrada el portal que creo Celestia -¿Qué harás?

-Atravesare el portal para buscar ayuda –respondió su hermana.

-Pero… y si te pasa algo –dijo Luna con aprehensión –Satrina nos destruirá y todo lo que hemos creado será en vano.

Celestia puso un casco sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-Tengo fe que el Gran Creador nos ayudara en esto, ten fe tú también hermana mía – le dio un abrazo a Luna y le dijo a Clover –Si algo me pasa destruye ese libro, nadie más debe saber cómo se crea un portal –Clover asintió y Celestia atravesó el portal.

_**==0==**_

En la Inglaterra de la Edad Media los magos eran perseguidos por los no magos, conocidos como muggles, debido a su desconocimiento de la magia y al hecho de que algunos creían que era obra del diablo. Algo que fue fuertemente divulgado gracias a la religión de la época. Cada día más magos eran perseguidos y quemados en la hoguera (algunos se salvaban porque lograban hechizar antes el fuego para no quemarse y posteriormente cambiaban de aspecto, otros no).

En un lugar alejado en Escocia cuatro magos estaban construyendo lo que sería una escuela de magia para que los jóvenes magos puedan aprender y dominar su magia de manera segura. Un día, uno de ellos, llamado Godric Gryffindor estaba volviendo de sus labores cuando sintió una gran presencia de magia. Se apareció en ese lugar y vio a una mujer inconsciente. Gryffindor noto que su poder mágico no tenía nada que ver con el que tienen los magos de este mundo.

_«La teoría de Rowena sobre las múltiples dimensiones no estaba tan desencaminada»_ pensó Gryffindor mientras cargaba a la mujer y la llevo a su casa para que se recuperara. Gryffindor no quiso hacer ningún hechizo para sanarla porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría a su magia, así que dejo que descansara, mientras ayudaba a construir la escuela.

Varios días después, mientras Gryffindor comía la mujer despertó, se levantó y salió al comedor tambaleándose, donde estaba el mago.

-Hasta que despertaste –dijo Gryffindor, mirándola sonriente –Soy Godric Gryffindor, te encontré desmayada y te traje aquí para que te recuperaras.

La mujer lo miro con una especie de sorpresa.

-¿Quieres comer? –le pregunto, invitándola a sentarse a la mesa. La mujer seguía mirándole como si él fuera algo extraño y terrorífico. Gryffindor siguió mirándola. La mujer era de tez blanca, su cabello era multicolor, ojos entre un rosado oscuro y un morado claro que Gryffindor no podía distinguir, usaba un vestido de color blanco, en su cabeza tenía una tiara de color dorado y en su cuello usaba un collar que tenía la figura del sol.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?–pregunto Gryffindor sin obtener respuesta. _«Supongo que no entiende mi idioma»_ pensó _«No es una muggle, así que podría usar ese hechizo»_. Gryffindor saco su varita mágica y apunto hacia ella para realizar el hechizo, pero…

-Me llamo Celestia y vengo de un mundo que está siendo destruido por demonios –dijo la mujer caminando con dificultad para luego sentarse en la silla que le habían ofrecido –hice un portal dimensional para venir aquí y pedir ayuda, es la única manera de poder derrotarlos, sino perderemos nuestro hogar.

Gryffindor miro a la mujer con la boca abierta. _«Ahora si creeré todo lo que dice Rowena»_.

-Lo lamento –dijo Celestia –no me explique bien –y en los siguientes minutos le explico quién era ella y lo que estaba pasando en su mundo.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

-¿Te has vuelto loco Godric? –le grito un hombre algo bajo, de aspecto simiesco y con una barba fina –como se te ocurre que nos prestaremos a algo como eso, aún no hemos terminado el colegio siquiera.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Salazar –dijo una mujer regordeta de pelo rojo y ojos azules que usaba un vestido –además, como sabes que verdaderamente ella viene de otra dimensión.

-No estabas allí cuando la encontré, Helga –contraataco Gryffindor –si hubieras sentido su magia, sabrías de inmediato que no es de esta dimensión.

-Y si realmente es de otra dimensión, por que tendríamos nosotros que involucrarnos, no es nuestra guerra –espeto Salazar –Rowena que dices tú –le dijo a una mujer alta y hermosa de cabello negro y ojos oscuros de aspecto austero e intimidante y que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Que… ¡no puedo creer que existan otras dimensiones! –exclamo emocionada –mis estudios no iban tan desencaminados como yo creía –invoco unos pergaminos y empezó a leerlos.

-¡Rowena! –exclamo Helga quitándole los pergaminos –ahora no es tiempo de investigar, debemos decidir algo importante.

-Y lo es –le respondió a Helga recuperándolos –según lo que dijo Godric, el mundo de donde viene esa mujer estaba siendo atacando demonios que son criaturas interdimensionales –les enseño el pergamino que estaba leyendo –o sea que pueden cruzar dimensiones tan fácil como lo es para un fantasma cruzar una pared, entonces…

-Al grano –la interrumpió Salazar.

-Ustedes recuerdan por que los muggles nos perseguían años atrás.

-Porque creían que nosotros éramos los que creamos esas criaturas que los atacaban –respondió Helga.

-Esas criaturas eran demonios –siguió Rowena –en estos momentos están atacando ese mundo, pero si lo logran destruir, es muy probable que nosotros seamos los siguientes –hizo una pausa para mirar a Helga y Salazar, luego miro a Godric y le dijo –quiero hablar con ella, Salazar tu eres el experto en Legeremancia, sabrías inmediatamente si miente o no.

-¿Y si miente? –pregunto Helga.

-La expulsaremos de acá y que se vaya con sus mentiras a otro lugar –respondió Rowena.

-¿Y si no miente? –pregunto Salazar, presintiendo la respuesta de Rowena.

-Iremos.

_**==0==**_

Celestia, tras acostumbrarse a andar con las extremidades inferiores, iba de un lugar a otro, nerviosa esperando que Godric convenciera a los demás que debían ir con ella, pero ya se había tardado mucho.

-Gran Creador –dijo Celestia –tu quisiste que viniera a este lugar, no permitas que este viaje sea en vano.

Pasaron unos minutos y apareció Gryffindor junto con otras tres personas que Celestia no conocía.

-Godric –exclamo Celestia alegrándose -¿Qué paso?

-Ellos son Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin –los presento Godric, ignorando la pregunta de la mujer –quieren hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión.

Celestia lo miro con cierta decepción _«Tal vez no me creyó» _pensó para sus adentros.

-No puedo creerlo –exclamo la mujer alta –verdaderamente su magia no tiene nada que ver con la nuestra, soy Rowena Ravenclaw –agrego tendiéndole la mano a Celestia –sé que Godric dijo quién era yo, pero es un honor conocer a alguien de otra dimensión.

-El honor es mío –respondió Celestia, estrechándole la mano.

-Por favor, háblame de tu mundo –pidió Rowena mientras invocaba pergaminos y plumas. Celestia rio al ver todo eso

-No se ofenda –se apresuró decir al ver que la cara de la mujer se ponía seria –pero recordé a alguien de mi mundo que es así –luego empezó a explicarle a una maravillada Rowena quien era ella y la historia de cómo se formó Equestria, mientras Rowena anotaba todo.

-Hábleme de los demonios que están atacando allá –dijo Rowena mientras seguía tomando apuntes.

-Son de distinta forma, algunos son hábiles otros muy tontos –respondió Celestia –pero todos vienen por órdenes de Satrina.

-¡Dijiste Satrina! –intervino Salazar sorprendido –pero eso es una leyenda.

-¿Leyenda? –pregunto Celestia.

Godric tomo su varita e invoco un libro y empezó a hojearlo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Cuando todo fue creado –leyo Godric –el Gran Creador hizo una criatura que habitaría el Paraíso, que es el lugar donde iban las creaciones del Gran Creador, la llamo Satrina y le encomendó decidir el destino final de todas las criaturas que Él había creado –cerro el libro –eso es lo que dicen los relatos antiguos.

-La leyenda dice que Satrina fue corrompida por el poder de las tinieblas, se cree que envio una criatura al inframundo y fue contaminada, lo que provoco que se rebelara contra el Gran Creador, como castigo ante tal ofensa fue desterrada al plano interdimensional, no sin antes jurar que destruiría cada una de las criaturas que el Gran Creador hizo –termino Salazar.

Entonces hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Celestia, viendo que ya no podía perder más tiempo, hablo:

-¿Qué harán? ¿Me ayudaran o no? –miro a los cuatro magos, solo Gryffindor y Rowena mostraban decisión.

-Si cae tu mundo Celestia, Satrina podría venir a este mundo –respondió Godric –yo iré.

-Yo también –dijo Rowena, luego susurro _«Evanesco»_ y los apuntes que había tomado desaparecieron.

-Igual yo –siguió Helga, viendo que no había más salida.

-No vi mentira en tu relato, así que también iré –término Salazar pensando lo mismo.

Celestia estaba feliz, aun había esperanza para su reino.

-Antes eso si –interrumpió Salazar –debemos prepararnos, tengo unos amigos que nos podrían ayudar.

-Nosotros también –dijo Godric –déjanos reunirlos y viajaremos.

A Celestia le hubiera gustado desde ya haberse ido a Equestria, pero los magos tenían en parte razón, sin ayuda no serían nada.

_**==0==**_

En Equestria, la Princesa Luna estaba luchando contra algunos demonios que trataban de entrar a la caverna donde estaban refugiados.

-Celestia, donde estas –se dijo Luna, mientras lanzaba un rayo contra un demonio, el cual desapareció, pero rápidamente era reemplazado por otro más fuerte que el anterior. Luna lucho con el mucho rato, hasta que se incorporaron a la lucha más demonios, Luna se sintió superada, justo cuando iba a ser golpeada por un demonio un rayo apareció desintegrando al demonio.

-Princesa –exclamo Clover la Sabia corriendo hacia ella–resista yo la ayudare.

Clover a pesar de ser de avanzada edad tenía gran habilidad en magia, logrando que los demonios retrocedieran un poco, dándoles un respiro tanto a Luna como a Clover, pero rápidamente los demonios las acorralaban. Uno de ellos iba a lanzar un aguijonazo a Luna, cuando una gran luz dorada invadió el lugar haciendo desaparecer a todos los demonios alrededor.

-Pero que… -Luna vio unas siluetas que avanzaban hacia ella, eran alrededor de quince o dieciséis ponis, liderados por.

-¡Princesa Celestia! –exclamo Clover al reconocerla –regreso al fin –se inclinó ante ella. Luna por su parte corrió a abrazarla.

-Regresaste por fin, hermana mía –dijo casi llorando.

-Sí, lo hice y traje a algunos amigos que nos ayudaran en esta batalla –señalando a los acompañantes.

Luna miro a los que venían detrás de Celestia y quedo con la boca abierta: Eran dieciséis ponis que acompañaban a la Princesa: cuatro terrestres, cuatro Pegasos y cuatro unicornios, liderados por cuatro alicornios.

-¿Son ponis de Equestria? –pregunto Luna anonadada.

-No –intervino Clover igual de sorprendida –son de otra dimensión, su presencia mágica es distinta a la nuestra, concéntrese y lo notara –Luna se concentró un poco y lo noto.

Mientras, detrás de Celestia, los cuatro magos se miraban sorprendidos ya que habían cambiado de forma.

-Esto es genial –decía una alicornio de color azul con crin de un tono broncemaravillada –así que al cambiar de dimensión adoptas la forma de la criatura dominante –mirándose de un lado a otro y observando a los demás.

-¿Qué es esa marca que tienes ahí, Rowena? –pregunto otra alicornio de color amarillo de crin negra señalando el costado trasero de la alicornio.

Rowena miro sus flancos y vio un águila de color bronce que estaba por encima de algo que parecía un escudo de borde bronce con fondo azul.

-Esa es una Cutie Mark –les explico Celestia, quien se reunió con los magos –representa la habilidad de un poni, en el caso de ustedes supongo que debe significar… -examino la Cutie Mark de Rowena –ese es un águila.

-¡Representa a lo que buscamos de perfil para nuestros alumnos! –exclamo Rowena asustando un poco a Celestia –Como el león de Godric –señalando a un alicornio de color rojo y crin dorada –la serpiente de Salazar –ahora al alicornio verde de crin plateada –y el tejónde Helga –señalando a esta última.

-¿Y qué quiere decir eso, Rowena? –pregunto Helga algo confundida.

Pero Rowena no alcanzo a contestar porque apareció un poni terrestre de color marrón claro, crin de color negro, ojos oscuros penetrantes y Cutie Mark similar a un ojo y se dirigió hacia Gryffindor

-Godric –le dijo al alicornio –siento interrumpir, pero ya vienen demonios a atacarnos.

-Gracias, Abraham –dijo el alicornio rojo -¿escucharon todos? –todos asintieron –preparémonos para pelear.

-Celestia, estás lista –pregunto Luna.

-Y tu –contra pregunto Celestia, Luna asintió.

-Clover -le dijo Celestia a la anciana unicornio –debes reunir a todas las razas de ponis en este lugar, sea como sea –hizo una pausa, suspiro y dijo: -esta batalla es por nuestro territorio y no dejaremos que nos lo arrebaten así como así.

-Sí, majestad –y Clover hizo brillar su cuerno para luego desaparecer.

-Princesa –dijo un poni que estaba refugiado –queremos ayudar –detrás de él habían otros más que miraban con decisión a la princesa.

-Es peligroso –dijo la princesa.

-No importa –dijo otro –Equestria es nuestro hogar y pelearemos por él.

-Deberían ir con nosotros –intervino Luna. Celestia miro a su hermana y luego al grupo.

-Pero están heridos –replico la princesa.

-Eso no es problema –intervino Gryffindor, hizo una seña y el poni de nombre Abraham y un pegaso de color azul, crin blanca y Cutie Mark con una forma de capa se acercó al grupo.

-¿Que van a hacer? –pregunto Luna. Gryffindor solo se limitó a sonreír.

Mientras ambos ponis reunieron a los refugiados y luego ambos se pusieron frente a ellos, de repente sus ojos brillaron y los refugiados empezaron a brillar un momento y luego volvieron a la normalidad: estaban sanados. Luna miro con la boca abierta.

-Si no son unicornios –exclamo sorprendida -¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Nuestras habilidades no se perdieron al viajar entre dimensiones –respondió Rowena sonriente, luego pensó un momento y agrego: -debo anotar eso.

Celestia viendo que no quedaba más remedio les dijo:

-No sabemos quiénes regresaran y quienes no y eso lo saben verdad –el grupo asintió y Celestia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar –vamos.

Y así Celestia, Luna, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, los acompañantes y el grupo de refugiados se dirigieron a pelear a la que sería tal vez la primera de las muchas batallas por Equestria.


	2. Cuando la llave se manifieste

_**I.- CUANDO LA LLAVE SE MANIFIESTE**_

_**1500 años después…**_

En la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot una poni de color dorado, melena roja y naranja y Cutie Mark con la forma de un sol estaba leyendo un libro acerca de la historia primitiva de Equestria.

_«Hace mucho tiempo _-leyó-_recién iniciado el reinado de las hermanas Celestia y Luna, una guerra se estaba librando en Equestria, los ponis luchaban incesantemente contra unas criaturas oscuras, llamadas demonios, quienes eran liderados por Satrina, quien tenía como objetivo vengarse del Gran Creador por desterrarla de su lugar en el Universo. Las tres razas de ponis estaban siendo duramente derrotados, inclusive los más poderosos no eran rival suficiente para las criaturas oscuras. Ni siquiera Celestia con Luna fueron capaces de derrotar al demonio, quien las derroto dejándolas muy malheridas y eso llevo a desmoralizar a los ponis, quienes se retiraron del lugar a refugiarse y se dispersaron. Celestia sabiendo que no sería capaz de derrotar a los demonios creó un portal a otro mundo para pedir ayuda y llego a un mundo donde sus habitantes no tenían cola, se movían en sus dos patas traseras, mientras manipulaban las cosas con las dos delanteras y tenían el hocico más chico y solo tenían pelo sobre su cabeza, se hacían llamar humanos. Incluso ella se parecía a esos habitantes. Debido a la gran cantidad de energía mágica que se requería para el hechizo nada más llegar se desmayó. Fue atendida por un habitante de ese mundo, un mago poderoso llamado Godric Gryffindor, quien escucho el problema de Celestia y junto con otros tres amigos, decidió sin más ayudarla. Cada uno recluto a algunos acompañantes y se trasladaron al mundo poni, quienes tomaron la forma poni: pegaso, unicornio o poni terrestre, solo los cuatro amigos adquirieron la forma de alicornio. Los acompañantes no perdieron habilidad con la magia, por lo que sin importar la forma podían hacer magia. Se unieron a la resistencia poni y se prepararon para una nueva lucha, la cual a pesar de haber perdido muchas vidas fue victoriosa: Satrina debió huir a través de un portal, jurando que regresaría para vengarse. Celestia agradeció a los magos humanos por su ayuda y se comprometieron a un apoyo mutuo.»_

-Y así fue como se creó la Orden, Sunset Shimmer –dijo Celestia a su alumna, quien no había notado que ella estaba detrás de ella

La unicornio parecía entusiasmada.

-¿Y ellos no han vuelto más, ni siquiera contra Rey Sombra, Discord o cuando apareció Nightmare Moon? –pregunto Sunset.

-No ha sido necesario gracias a que después descubrimos los Elementos de la Armonía y ellos tampoco han vuelto pidiendo ayuda, aunque se dice que años atrás trataron de venir, pero nunca supe si era verdad o no –respondió Celestia, luego miro hacia la ventana y le dijo –debo traer la luna, tú también debes descansar, Sunset Shimmer.

-Sí, princesa –dijo Sunset Shimmer y salió de la biblioteca, avanzo unos metros e invoco una especie de bola de cristal, donde apareció una sombra.

-¿Cómo te fue Shimmer? –pregunto.

-Tengo todo lo que necesita –Sunset Shimmer se concentró y una especie de nube con forma indefinida salió de su cuerno y se metió a través de la bola, la cual se nublo unos segundos y volvió a aparecer la sombra.

-Esas son excelentes noticias Shimmer –dijo la sombra –ahora viaja al mundo humano e investiga todo sobre esa Orden, tal vez tengamos que visitarlos primero.

-Sí, maestra –respondió Sunset Shimmer y se ocultó en una habitación de servicio a la espera que el castillo quede libre. Cuando eso sucedió salió sigilosamente y se dirigió a la habitación del trono donde se supone está el portal, esquivando a los guardias que vigilaban el castillo. Al entrar estaba todo oscuro y en un extremo estaba lo que buscaba. _«Se supone que aquí se debe crear el portal »_ pensó Shimmer mientras miraba un espejo. El espejo tenia entrelazados ponis y humanos y en la punta una estrella de seis puntas. Sunset Shimmer apunto hacia el espejo y realizo el hechizo que abría el portal y lo atravesó. Detrás de ella apareció la princesa Celestia, quien estuvo oculta todo el rato y suspiro.

-¿Por qué Sunset Shimmer, por qué? –dijo con tristeza –no sabes el error que estas a punto de cometer.

Al día siguiente la princesa, aun triste por lo que descubrió, salió a supervisar la selección de nuevos alumnos. Había unicornios con bastante talento, pero ninguno era lo que ella buscaba, hasta que llego una unicornio de color morado de nombre Twilight Sparkle, no tenía Cutie Mark, parecía más nerviosa que los demás. Los examinadores pusieron un huevo de dragón y le ordenaron que hiciera que saliera el dragón de ahí. Celestia miro un rato y pareció decepcionada, o estaba muy nerviosa o no tenía lo que se necesitaba. Estaba afuera cuando hubo una explosión de arcoíris, Celestia la miro alegrándose al ver, luego de muchos años, una rain-plosion sónica. Poco después, una explosión vino desde el despacho donde aquella unicornio, Twilight estaba tratando de hacer el hechizo y vio un dragón enorme de color morado y sintió un enorme poder mágico de allí_ «Tal vez sea posible»_ pensó Celestia entre emocionada y asustada y voló hacia allá. Allí estaba Twilight descargando poder mágico sin control, había convertido a los examinadores y a sus padres también. Celestia puso su pata sobre Twilight calmándola. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y miro a Twilight sonriendo.

-Twilight Sparkle tienes un gran poder mágico, el que debes controlar –le dijo Celestia –aquí aprenderás a controlarlo y a hacer muchas cosas más.

Twilight se limitó a mirarla sorprendida, Celestia seguía sonriéndole.

-Así que, ¿Quieres ser mi alumna personal y aprender más sobre la magia?

Twilight siguió mirándola.

-¿Y?

Twilight miro a sus padres, quienes le animaron a que dijera que sí.

-¡SI! –exclamo Twilight y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría.

Celestia vio a Twilight saltar y se fijó en su Cutie Mark que acababa de aparecer y la miro sorprendida: era el símbolo que hay en el espejo-portal hacia el mundo humano.

_**Flashback…**_

En el campo de batalla, había cadáveres de ponis y restos de demonios que aún no se desvanecían. Los supervivientes recogían los cadáveres y los reunían para realizar un funeral masivo, serian homenajeados con honores. Celestia seguía en el cráter que dejo Satrina cuando se desvaneció, su hermana Luna estaba junto a ella.

-Ganamos –dijo la princesa de la noche con el cansancio en la voz –vencimos a Satrina, Equestria está a salvo.

-Por ahora lo está, pero volverá –respondió Celestia igual de cansada que su hermana.

-Para eso volveremos a ayudarnos mutuamente verdad –intervino Godric Gryffindor en compañía de sus amigos –Satrina es y será un peligro constante y será necesaria una alianza entre humanos y ponis para enfrentarla cuando regrese.

-Pero crear un portal agota mucha energía –dijo Celestia.

-De eso me encargo yo –intervino Rowena –el portal que creaste Celestia aún está presente en este lugar, puedo capturarlo en un espejo y cuando lo necesites abrir solo concentra una mínima parte de tu energía en la punta del espejo, el resto lo hará el espejo.

Su cuerno empezó a brillar y apunto hacia un punto a los pies de la montaña y lanzo un rayo que al llegar a la montaña reboto y empezó a tomar una forma ovalada hasta que tras una enceguecedora luz apareció un espejo ovalado en cuyo marco habían ponis y humanos entrelazados hasta llegar a la punta donde había una estrella de seis puntas.

-Al otro lado del portal encontraras nuestra escuela de magia –explico Rowena –pregunta por cualquiera de nosotros y si no estamos, quien este a cargo de la escuela te ayudara –le extendió el casco a Celestia y esta le choco el casco de vuelta.

Luego del funeral de los combatientes y la limpieza del lugar, los visitantes se preparaban para volver a su mundo.

-Nuevamente estamos agradecidos por su invaluable ayuda –dijo Celestia a los fundadores, ante los habitantes de Equestria –este portal será una señal de nuestra alianza, y que el Gran Creador nunca permita que esta Orden sea disuelta.

Hubo aplausos de todo el público, en eso un rayo dorado apareció del cielo y cayó sobre Clover la Sabia, dejándola inconsciente.

Luna, quien estaba más cerca corrió a verla.

-Clover ¿estás bien? –pregunto la princesa tratando de reanimarla, Clover abrió un los ojos. Luna suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias al cielo –suspiro Luna –pensé que…

-Ya debo irme, majestad –la interrumpió Clover –el Gran Creador quiere me reúna ya con mi mentor.

-Oh, vamos Clover –dijo Luna asustada –no hagas esas bromas, aun te queda mucha vida por delante.

Clover rio.

-Mi rol en Equestria ya se ha cumplido, pero una cosa deben saber: Satrina no volverá hasta cuando la llave se manifieste.

-¿La llave? –pregunto Celestia.

-Cuando la vean lo sabrán –Clover cerro sus ojos y se desvaneció.

_**Fin flashback…**_

-¿Princesa? –Twilight la miraba preocupada -¿Le paso algo?

-No nada, Twilight Sparkle –le respondió Celestia, sonriéndole –será mejor que te prepares porque a contar del próximo lunes empezaremos con tus estudios.

-Está bien –Twilight se retiró junto con sus padres, dejando a Celestia pensativa.

_**Años más tarde…**_

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_ –grito Voldemort.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ –grito a su vez Harry.

Ambos rayos colisionaron en medio de ambos mientras estaban rodeados por los defensores de Hogwarts y los Mortífagos esperando quien triunfaría tras la batalla. En un lugar alejado una figura miraba la batalla mientras hablaba al parecer con una bola de cristal.

-Ese Harry Potter no es lo que aparenta –dijo una voz a través de la bola.

-Tiene razón, le subestime en un principio –dijo Sunset Shimmer -¿aún cree que esa Orden del Fénix es la misma Orden de aquella ocasión?

-Sí, sí lo es –respondió la voz –pero su objetivo no es el mismo ahora.

-¿No lo es? –pregunto Shimmer.

-Su objetivo es eliminar a Voldemort –dijo la voz –pero no saben nada del origen de la Orden.

-Claro –dijo Shimmer –la Orden original solo se formó como alianza entre los humanos y los ponis.

Un fuerte destello interrumpió la conversación de Sunset Shimmer y vio como Voldemort se desplomaba muerto producto del rebote del hechizo y a Harry Potter con su varita y en la otra mano la varita de Voldemort. Un momento después todo el mundo corrió a abrazarlo, mientras los Mortífagos huían y otros parecían despertar de un trance.

-Nadie está viendo –dijo la voz –ve y llévate el cadáver, lo necesitare.

-¿Maestra? –pregunto Sunset Shimmer indecisa.

-¡Haz lo que te digo Shimmer! –dijo la voz con enojo –necesitare a Voldemort para mi plan.

-Está bien –Sunset Shimmer se concentró y desapareció para aparecer a un costado de Voldemort, pero alguien noto que estaba allí y exclamo.

-¡Miren allí! –todos vieron a Sunset Shimmer e iban a detenerla pero ella alcanzo a concentrarse y desapareció antes que cayeran sobre ella dejando a todo el mundo atónito.

-¡No deben de andar muy lejos! –exclamo un hombre de piel negra con aspecto algo malherido –¡Vamos! –junto con otros salieron en su búsqueda.

-Ilusa –dijo un chico pelirrojo luego de que se fueran –como si fuera a revivirlo.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde desapareció esa chica junto con Voldemort _«¿Cómo pudo desaparecer si en Hogwarts no se puede hacer eso?»_ pensó y se acercó al lugar. Estaba limpio como si nunca hubiese caído muerto Voldemort allí, no había marca de nada, solo un poco de presencia mágica que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort.

-¿Qué opinas? –le pregunto el chico que había descubierto a la chica, mientras removía algunas piedras del lugar con su varita.

-Es que no me explico para que querrían el cadáver de Voldemort, Matthew –contesto Harry –si está muerto, no se puede revivir a nadie.

Matthew seguía con sus movimientos durante largo rato, hasta que su varita brillo un momento, luego se puso de pie.

-¿Qué opinas de la presencia mágica? –le pregunto Matthew, mientras guardaba su varita –no parecía ser de Mortífago ni nada que conozcamos, además que no usaba varita.

En ese momento apareció el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Aun pensando en eso? –les dijo –vengan a celebrar, en especial tu Harry, el héroe más grande de la historia.

-Oh, por favor Ron –dijo Harry –no exageres, además aun no recuperan el cadáver, ¿O sí? –agrego mientras los tres se dirigían al gran comedor donde los esperaban.

Mientras en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts un fantasma con un traje de cuello muy alto estaba hablando con un anciano de barba muy larga que estaba tras un cuadro.

-Entonces la mujer apareció junto al cadáver y antes que la agarraran volvió a desaparecer junto con él, en estos momentos los están buscando.

El anciano quedo pensativo y no dijo nada en mucho rato.

-Director Dumbledore –dijo el fantasma.

-Parece que viene Harry y tengo que felicitarlo por lograr derrotar a Voldemort –dijo Dumbledore volviendo en sí e ignorando lo que había dicho el fantasma –mientras necesito que busques a Matthew, dile que viaje a Chile y que traiga a su padre –el fantasma se retiró –espera –le dijo Dumbledore –Es importante que la señorita Lovegood no viaje a Chile, la necesito aquí –y con un ademan le indico al fantasma que podía retirarse, al poco rato entro Harry entro al despacho en compañía de Ron y Hermione.

_**Mientras…**_

_«¿Dónde estoy?» _se preguntó Voldemort. Estaba en un lugar donde estaba todo oscuro, solo se veían unas líneas que pasaban a toda velocidad _«Este debe ser el mundo de los muertos»._

-Te equivocas –dijo una voz que parecía ser omnipresente, de repente las líneas se ensancharon iluminando el lugar de un rojo intenso y Voldemort se vio por primera vez: estaba tal cual como recordaba cuando peleo con Harry –bienvenido a mi mundo, Tom Riddle.

-No me gusta que me digan así –gruño Voldemort –soy Lord Voldemort

-Si se quién eres –replico la voz –y sé lo que eres capaz, por eso te reviví, para que me ayudes.

-Yo no ayudo a nadie, ni acepto ayuda de nadie –espeto Voldemort enojado.

-Como quieras –dijo la voz, de repente emergió de las sombras una figura humana, cuyos ojos brillaban rojos –mira detrás de ti –Voldemort se giró y vio una especie de portal lleno de criaturas horribles que se despedazaban entre sí –ese es el mundo de los muertos –dijo la sombra –si quieres estar allá, te lo concederé –sus ojos brillaron más y Voldemort se sintió arrastrado hacia el portal.

-¡NO! –grito Voldemort con terror -¡PARA! –la sombra cerro el portal y se asomó donde se podía ver, era una mujer de apariencia hermosa, en sus ojos no parecía tener vida, su pelo era oscuro y vestía una especie de traje negro y largo.

-¿Me ayudaras? –pregunto la mujer.

-Está bien, te ayudare –dijo Voldemort aun con el terror latente en su rostro –pero primero que nada quien eres y para que me necesitas.

-Soy Satrina –respondió la mujer –soy un antiguo ser que vive en esta dimensión y busca vengarse de la Orden por haberme humillado hace muchos siglos atrás.

-¿La Orden? –pregunto Voldemort extrañado –pero si la Orden del Fénix la formó ese Dumbledore para frustrar mis planes.

-Hace más de mil años ese no era su objetivo –replico Satrina –te contare la historia y que es lo que necesito que hagas.


	3. Historia

_**II.- HISTORIA**_

_**Días después…**_

__-Aun no encuentran el cadáver, ¿verdad? –pregunto Dumbledore a los chicos.

-No, aun no –respondió Harry –han buscado en toda Inglaterra y alrededores, pareciera que desapareció, tampoco han podido encontrar a la mujer que se lo llevo.

Dumbledore sin decir nada desapareció de su cuadro, dejando a los chicos solos en el despacho del director.

-¿Adónde va? –pregunto Ron.

-Supongo que ira a averiguar algo que no sabemos –contesto Hermione.

-Más bien nos va a enseñar algo que nadie más sabe –agrego Ginny –siempre hace eso.

Al poco rato después reapareció y al instante siguiente apareció un fantasma de una mujer alta, hermosa, de cabello largo, un aire un tanto altanero, con un largo vestido.

-¡Helena! –dijo sorprendida Luna al reconocer al fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw

-Helena nos ayudara a resolver este misterio.

-¿Y cómo? –pregunto Ron sin entender la presencia de la Dama Gris.

-Mi madre guardaba en su despacho una especie de diario donde escribía todo respecto a sus estudios de magia, pero había una parte que no dejo que nadie leyera, pero le desobedecí y leí algo, no entendí mucho, pero pareciera ser que mi madre viajo con los demás fundadores a otro mundo para ayudar a una amiga de Godric Gryffindor, mas no sé.

-¿Y dónde están esos diarios? –pregunto Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

-No puedo decir donde esta –respondió Helena –solo un Ravenclaw puede encontrarlo.

Todos miraron a Luna, quien pareció no darse cuenta de la situación.

-Por eso no quería que viajara con Matt –dijo Luna en voz baja –esos diarios solo los puedo recoger yo.

-Te equivocas –dijo Helena –cuando dije Ravenclaw, no me refería a un alumno, sino a un descendiente Ravenclaw.

-O alguien con la sabiduría suficiente para encontrarlos, eso dice la leyenda –agrego Dumbledore –creo que la señorita Lovegood podrá encontrarlos, por eso te llame Helena, necesito que le indiques como llegar.

Helena torció el gesto ante tal solicitud, no le agradaba la idea de que ojos que no sean Ravenclaw pudieran encontrar los diarios, pero Dumbledore era el único director que respetaba y a regañadientes dijo:

-Sígueme, y no te pierdas –atravesó la pared, mientras que Luna quedo estática, Helena apareció al rato.

-Perdón –dijo –había olvidado que no puedes atravesar paredes –y junto con Luna salieron del despacho.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los presentes, el cual Ron interrumpió.

-Profesor, ¿Usted sabia de esos diarios de Ravenclaw?

-No, no lo sabía –respondió este –pero tenía mis sospechas.

Ron ponía los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione pensaba para sí misma en la gran cantidad de historia que podría aprender y que no estaban en los libros que había leído en su educación en Hogwarts. Harry por su parte meditaba sobre el momento de la desaparición de Voldemort y la presencia mágica de la mujer _«Defini__tivamente ella no es de este lugar, pero para que llevarse a un cadáver, de que le serviría__»_

-¿Qué piensas Harry? –pregunto Ginny al oído de Harry.

-En el robo del cadáver –respondió este –tengo el presentimiento de que nos enfrentaremos a algo mucho peor que el mismo Voldemort.

-Espero que no.

Al rato aparecieron Helena, junto con Luna, esta llevaba en sus brazos un montón de pergaminos y unos cuantos libros.

-Aquí están los diarios –dijo Helena algo molesta –espero que regresen pronto a su lugar –dio media vuelta y desapareció tras un muro.

-Parecía enojada –observo Ginny, Luna solo rio.

-Helena solo quería que los secretos de su madre siguieran siendo secretos –respondió la rubia, mientras ponía los documentos sobre el escritorio. Los demás la rodearon y empezaron a leerlos.

La reacción de los chicos mientras iban leyendo los diarios era dispar, desde el desconcierto de Ron y Ginny, la excitación de Hermione por leer documentos originales históricos, la tranquilidad de Luna y el ensombrecimiento de la expresión de Harry.

-¿En serio paso todo eso? –se preguntó Ron –parece sacado de un cuento o algo así.

¡Ron! –exclamo Hermione escandalizada –estamos hablando de una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts, no puedes decir que esto esté inventado.

-No digo eso –se defendió el pelirrojo –solo que… viajes entre dimensiones… demonios… ponis… es como… no sé.

-Los viajes dimensionales existen, señor Weasley –dijo Dumbledore, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra mientras leían –tanto magos como muggles han podido hacer esos viajes.

-Pero jamás han vuelto –dijo Luna, recordando un evento de su infancia, muy triste –o eso ha investigado mi padre para _El Quisquilloso._

-Dejando de lado la sorpresa por descubrir algo de la historia de Hogwarts que no sabían –intervino Dumbledore –¿que han entendido de los diarios de Rowena?

-Que ella junto con los restantes fundadores viajaron a otro mundo habitado por ponis para ayudarles a derrotar a un demonio muy poderoso y que forjaron una alianza llamada La Orden que implicaba ayuda mutua cuando ese demonio regresara o cuando se necesitase ayuda –respondió Harry.

-¿Eso decía? –le pregunto Ron a Hermione, esta puso los ojos en blanco y no le contesto.

-La Orden se creó hace más mil años –les dijo Dumbledore –por los fundadores de Hogwarts como alianza con la raza poni, a quien salvaron de una invasión de demonios.

-¿Demonios? –pregunto Ron –pero eso es imposible, los demonios no existen.

-Las criaturas que estudiamos son conocidos en ciertos lugares como demonios, Ron –replicó Hermione –además, leíste los diarios de Ravenclaw recién, como no te diste cuenta.

-¿Existe algún otro registro de eso? –pregunto Ginny.

-Los únicos registros del acontecimiento son los que están en el escritorio –explico Dumbledore –respecto a los demonios señor Weasley, son de origen interdimensional.

»Cuando Hogwarts estaba en plena construcción, Godric Gryffindor sintió un poder mágico que nunca había sentido en su vida, así que se apareció de dónde provenía el poder y llego a un claro donde había una mujer inconsciente. Godric supo de inmediato que ella no venía de este mundo, la atendió y como no sabía cómo reaccionaría si le aplicaba su magia, dejo que se recobrara sola, hasta que despertó.

»Se presentó como una princesa de otro mundo donde estaban siendo atacados por demonios y estaban siendo derrotados, ni siquiera ella que era poderosa pudo hacer nada contra esa invasión, así que viajo hasta este mundo para pedir ayuda. Gryffindor sabía que si ellos eran derrotados, posiblemente llegarían a este mundo y seria el final, así que no lo pensó dos veces y reunió a los demás fundadores de Hogwarts y algunos acompañantes para viajar al mundo de la princesa y ayudarla a derrotar a los demonios.

»Cuando llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa que se habían transformado en equinos o poni, la raza originaria de la princesa. Algunos eran ponis terrestres, otros pegasos y otros unicornios, mientras que Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw se transformaron en una especie de poni más grande con alas y un largo cuerno llamados alicornios como aquella Princesa que también era un alicornio.

Una mancha en el pergamino llamo la atención de Ron, quien se acercó y noto que decía un texto.

-Lee esto y podrás revivir lo vivido en estas líneas –leyó, de repente una luz cegadora invadió la oficina y los chicos fueron succionados hacia el pergamino, dejando a Dumbledore con la palabra en la boca.

Vaya –dijo el exdirector –habrá que esperar.

Los chicos aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un terreno desolado, no se veía ningún árbol, el suelo parecía estar muerto y el cielo estaba despejado, pero el sol parecía estar sin vida también

-¡Ron! –exclamo Ginny -¿Dónde nos llevaste?

-No sé –respondió Ron -solo leí lo que decía el pergamino, pero –miro el paisaje desolado y pregunto -¿Dónde estamos?

-Parece ser que estamos donde sucedió todo –respondió Harry. En ese momento una figura empezó a aparecer a lo lejos cuando estaba más cerca vieron de quien se trataba: era una poni anciana que corría hacia ellos, esta se detuvo al frente de ellos y empezó a tomar aire: estaba cansada.

-Disculpa –le dijo Ginny a la poni –¿Puedes decirnos dónde estamos?

Pero la poni no pareció escucharla, miro alrededor y siguió avanzado donde paso a través de Ginny

-Ginny –dijo Harry –no va a escucharte, estamos en la mente de otra persona, sigámosla mejor.

Y los cinco la siguieron hasta que la poni se detuvo, hizo brillar su cuerno y lanzo una especie de haz de luz con forma de estrella, al poco rato aparecieron en el aire ponis con alas y bajaron donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué quieres Clover? –le pregunto una de ellas, vestía una especie de armadura metálica.

-Es hora de la batalla, la princesa Celestia los quiere reunir a todos para enfrentar a los demonios.

-Para que –dijo la pegaso –nos derrotaron y lo volverán a hacer, lo mejor es que busquemos otro lugar.

-¡No habrá otro lugar, Firefly! –grito Clover –si Satrina nos derrota este mundo será completamente destruido, incluida tú y tu hermandad.

¿Y cómo se supone que la derrotaremos? –pregunto Firefly –los poderes de las princesas no fueron capaces con ella.

-Ahora tenemos ayuda de criaturas de otro mundo que nos ayudara, pero sin ustedes nos derrotaran de nuevo.

Hubo una especie de neblina y la escena cambio apareciendo nuevamente Clover conversando, esta vez con un unicornio color gris vestido con un traje elegante, como los que usaban los magos en la edad media.

-Así que eso explica la presencia mágica extraña alrededor –dijo el unicornio –Celestia logro lo que tú maestro no pudo: unir dos mundos.

-Nos ayudaras o no –pregunto Clover, ignorando la burla del unicornio hacia su maestro.

-Mientas exista esperanza para los ponis estaremos ahí –contesto el unicornio –Te ayudaremos.

Volvió a aparecer la neblina, cuando se disipo aparecieron nuevamente junto con Clover, esta vez con un poni terrestre.

-No es necesario explicaciones Clover –dijo el poni –esperábamos este momento, solo guíanos.

En ese momento la escena se fue distorsionando hasta que fueron empujados y volvieron a aparecer en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

-Volvieron –dijo Dumbledore –que averiguaron.

-Solo que una poni buscaba a mas ponis para ayudar a combatir –se apresuró a responder Hermione –parece ser que los fundadores ya estaban en ese mundo cuando sucedió eso.

-¿Qué más vieron?

-Nada más, después nos mandó de vuelta –respondió Harry.

Entonces puedo seguir contándoles la historia –dijo Dumbledore –después de que se recuperaron volvieron a la batalla, fue algo brutal donde murieron guerreros tanto del bando poni como los demonios, estaban a punto de vencer cuando apareció la líder de los demonios cuyo nombre era Satrina, era una demonio muy poderosa y antigua, se dice que ella fue la encargada de elegir el destino de las criaturas que creaba el Gran Creador, pero fue corrompida por el poder de las tinieblas y se rebeló contra el Gran Creador quien la desterró, no sin antes jurar venganza contra Él y las criaturas vivientes.

»La batalla fue dura donde murieron la mayor parte de los acompañantes de los fundadores y guerreros poni pero no sin antes dejar a Satrina malherida, cuando los fundadores junto a la princesa y su hermana iban a darle el golpe final, Satrina formo un portal y huyo jurando venganza.

_**Ponyville…**_

-Y desde entonces hubo un sentimiento de gratitud mutuo con aquellos magos, formamos La Orden y creamos un portal para poder viajar en caso de que necesiten o necesitemos ayuda, pero gracias a los Elementos no ha sido necesario –dijo Celestia a Twilight quien estaba reunida con ella en la biblioteca de Ponyville –lamentablemente las razas de ponis mantuvieron sus desconfianzas, a pesar de que vivían en armonía entre sí, algunos crearon sociedades solamente para cada raza, una para los unicornios, uno para los pegasos y uno para los ponis terrestres, que aún siguen vigentes hasta ahora.

-Princesa –dijo Twilight quien conocía bastante bien a Celestia y no se le escapo que algo pasaba -¿Qué es lo que está pasando, por qué me cuenta esto?

Celestia suspiro, ya era hora de decir la razón de su visita, o tal vez no todavía.

-Ha habido avistamientos de demonios en Equestria y temo que un enemigo poderoso podría estar detrás.

-Princesa tenemos los Elementos –dijo Twilight con seguridad –hemos derrotado a enemigos poderosos y…

-Twilight –la interrumpió Celestia –no comprendes la situación, el enemigo podría ser muy poderoso, los Elementos no lo dañarían.

-Pero… -Twilight aún no podía creer que Celestia se comporte de esa manera. _«Tan poderoso es ese enemigo desconocido»_ pensó Twilight

-Lo es –respondió Celestia a sus pensamientos –necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible –y se fue dejando a Twilight sola con más dudas que certezas.

_**Hogwarts…**_

-¿Pero para que querría Satrina a Voldemort? –pregunto Harry –Voldemort no va a ayudarla y él no es de esos que se amilanan con amenazas.

-Satrina puede abrir portales a donde se le apetezca –respondió Dumbledore –si le enseña a Voldemort lo que más teme, que es la muerte, le ayudara.

-Pero a qué.

_**Universo Interdimensional…**_

-Necesito que distraigas a La Orden: impídeles que vayan al mundo poni a como dé lugar –dijo Satrina –cuando logre neutralizar el portal, me ayudaras a vengarme de Celestia, después si quieres volverás al mundo humano y harás lo que quieras, te recompensare bien, como muestra un botón –Satrina extendió su mano hacia Voldemort y este empezó a brillar y se transformó nuevamente en Tom Riddle.

-Me convertiste en ese Riddle –exclamo Voldemort enojado, Satrina rio.

-Había olvidado que querías dejar atrás tu pasado, pero tendrás que hacer ese sacrificio –dijo la demonio –saben que te lleve, así que tendrás que actuar encubierto, lo mismo para tus Mortífagos, que te estarán esperando, si tienes éxito te daré la inmortalidad a ti y a quien quieras.

La inmortalidad era lo único que buscaba Voldemort, lástima que no esté Bellatrix Lestrange, la única verdaderamente leal a él.

-Cuando te dije que todos tus Mortífagos te estarían esperando lo dije por todos –dijo Satrina leyendo sus pensamientos –ahora vuelve al mundo humano y haz lo tuyo –sus ojos volvieron a brillar y Voldemort se sintió transportado de vuelta.

_**Canterlot…**_

-Hermana –dijo Luna –estás segura de que Twilight sea la llave.

-Sí, lo es –respondió Celestia –ya has visto su Cutie Mark.

-Pero deberías decirle –dijo Luna –no puedes ocultarle eso para siempre.

-Lo intente –replico Celestia –pero no tuve valor y terminé contándole sobre los avistamientos de demonios, además recuerda lo que te dijo Clover, ya es suficiente carga con ser el elemento de la magia como para darle otra carga.

-¿Y si es capaz de soportarlo? –pregunto Luna.

En ese momento apareció un guardia corriendo hacia ellas.

-Princesas –dijo el guardia tras tomar aire –han aumentado los avistamientos de demonios y recientemente en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal hubo un ataque de estos, lamento informar de la pérdida de algunos civiles, soldados y del Capitán de la Guardia Real del Imperio en la batalla –el guardia hizo una reverencia y se marchó con la cabeza gacha.

-Pobre capitán –dijo Luna con tristeza.

-Es Satrina, lo presiento –murmuro Celestia –Luna, tengo que viajar al mundo humano.

_**Hogwarts…**_

-¿Y dónde se supone que esta Matthew? –pregunto Ginny mirando a Luna. Ya habían abandonado el despacho del Director y se dirigían al jardín para descansar y esperar instrucciones al respecto.

-No lo sé –respondió ella –viajo a Chile después de celebrar y aún no ha vuelto.

-¡Genial! –exclamo Ron –justo cuando lo necesitábamos.

-¿Para qué me necesitabas? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas: era Matthew junto con un hombre parecido a él, pero de pelo canoso y si la mirada del chileno era penetrante, la de su padre es peor. Luna por su parte corrió a abrazarlo.

-Matthew –dijo Ron, saludándolo –sabias que los fundado…

-¡Ron! –dijo Hermione golpeándolo en la cabeza –eso no es importante ahora.

-De hecho si lo es –intervino el Señor Roark, y les explico que ya sabía lo del viaje de los fundadores.

-¿Y cómo es que no lo sabía? –pregunto Matthew molesto –así que uno de nuestros antepasados viajaron con los fundadores –suspiro –creía que lo sabía todo sobre mi familia.

En ese momento la gárgola que cuida la entrada al despacho les hablo:

-Rudolph –dijo –Dumbledore te está esperando, y dijo que subieras solo –Matthew pareció decepcionado, mientras Rudolph subió al despacho.

-Vamos tranquilo –dijo Harry –nosotros te contaremos lo que está pasando –y se lo llevaron a los jardines del colegio y le contaron todo respecto a los portales, el mundo poni, y Satrina.

-No pareces mayormente sorprendido –dijo Luna, quien estaba apoyada en el regazo de Matthew, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo –pensé que no sabías todo sobre tu familia

-Sabia por mi padre que los viajes a otros mundos existen –respondió el –pero no sabía que alguien de mi familia hubiera viajado a otro mundo.

_**Mientras…**_

-Albus –dijo Rudolph –eso es muy grave.

Dumbledore ya había puesto al día a Rudolph respecto el robo del cadáver de Voldemort frente a las narices de todos y los temores de que Satrina esté detrás de todo.

-Tenemos que mandar a alguien al mundo poni y prevenir a Celestia –dijo Rudolph –posiblemente Satrina trate de inutilizar el portal del mundo poni para que no podamos ayudarle.

-Rudolph –dijo Dumbledore –recuerda que no es esa la única forma de abrir un portal.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Rudolph haciendo una mueca, recordando a cierto muggle que una vez abrió un portal con una máquina que invento –ese Turner lo demostró.

De pronto una fisura se formó en un espejo que había en un rincón del despacho, este empezó a brillar, cegando a Rudolph y los demás cuadros, luego una forma humana emergió de allí, cuando la intensidad bajo, vieron a una mujer de tez blanca y cabello multicolor claro, que traía un emblema con la forma del sol.

-¿Celestia? –murmuro Dumbledore asombrado.

Celestia miro confundida a su alrededor, este lugar no se parecía en nada al lugar donde esperaba aparecer, tal vez erro en el hechizo y fue a otro mundo _«No creo»_ pensó _«Me veo como humana y él es humano también» _mirando a Rudolph.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Celestia a Rudolph –busco a Godric Gryffindor, requiero de su ayuda, es de vida o muerte.

-Lamentablemente –intervino Dumbledore, Celestia lo miro asombrada _«¿Me está hablando un retrato?»_ -Gryffindor falleció hace más de mil cuatrocientos años atrás, soy Albus Dumbledore.

-Esas son pésimas noticas Albus –dijo Celestia con tristeza –entonces con quien podré contar para que me ayude.

-Bueno –dijo Dumbledore –puede los fundadores de Hogwarts hayan muerto, pero eso no quiere decir que La Orden también, de hecho sabemos que Satrina volvió, porque retorno de la muerte a un enemigo nuestro y me imagino que estarán buscando la forma de sellar el portal para que nosotros no podamos intervenir.

-Además –añadió Rudolph –recuerda que si necesitan de la Orden, la Orden ira allá.

-Y si la Orden nos necesita –dijo Celestia sonriendo –nosotros estaremos aquí –recordando la promesa que hizo con Gryffindor antes de que el regresara al mundo humano.

-No te preocupes Celestia –dijo Dumbledore –enviaremos a alguien para que te apoye.

-No sé si eso sea necesario –dijo Celestia algo nerviosa –ya dispuse protección al portal, pero si quieres mandar a alguien, mándalo a mi castillo –miro a través de la ventana y agrego: -ya me tengo que ir –y se concentró para abrir el portal.

-No te molestes –dijo Rudolph, con su varita apunto al espejo e hizo que apareciera un círculo enorme donde al otro lado se veía un salón enorme y una alicornio de color oscuro caminando de un lado a otro hasta que ve el círculo y se detiene.

-Adiós –dijo Celestia y atravesó el portal. Rudolph lo cerró de inmediato.

-¿Mandarás a Harry al mundo poni? –pregunto Rudolph volviéndose hacia Dumbledore.

-No –respondió Dumbledore –si Voldemort volvió a la vida es mejor que Harry este aquí junto a sus amigos –se quedó pensando un momento y agrego -¿Por qué no mandas a tu hijo?

-¿A Matthew?

-Él es un mago muy fuerte y está mejor preparado para eso que los demás. A Harry y a sus amigos los podemos mandar después.

Rudolph torció el gesto _«Matthew se va a enojar si lo mando sin Luna»_ pensó.

-Tal vez tengas razón.


End file.
